The Blood and Guts Interview!
by Reine Sumabat
Summary: I was bored & it has my fav characters


**_Okay, I found this on my computer & I think I was either A) really bored or B) it was a school project and it was all I could think of. lol :D But...uhm...None blong 2 me & uhm....this could b a lil tribute 2 my absolute fav character WARRICK BROWN!!! lol Depends on how u luk it lol. OH!!! B4 i 4get...I do own the host & lik 2 think tha is me. ;D But really random and it has the guys.. Wha more can u ask 4? _**

**_The Blood and Guts Interview!!_**

Welcome to THE BLOOD AND GUTS INTERVIEW!!!!! Here, is where we take your questions and ask real live people about their scary jobs! Here today with us is Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders and Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Police Department!! How are you guys today?

_WB: Couldn't be better Sweets._

_*My what a charmer. So I must ask you Gents. What is it like to work with death every single day? Nick, you want to start?_

_NS: Well, it is kind of hard. ~_The other three nod their heads in agreement._~ With the death of someone so young, it is hard to think of that someone's life is over._

_*Hmmm. Warrick?_

_WB: Nick is so right. It is hard to for some people to understand that this is a part of life. People think of the 'Why' while we think of the 'Who', and the 'Why.'_

_*So true. Greg?_

_GS: Like 'Rick said, we find out the 'Who.' By doing out job, we find closer to those that have a loved one murdered._

_*Gris, you have anything to say?_

_GG: Yes, just like the boys said, being a Forensic Scientist means that we find out about death. More than once, death has come knocking at our doors, the door of the team._

_*Well, you guys are certainly alright. Can you guys tell me of some of the mysteries and the murders that you have had to solve?  
_

_GG: Well, I had one with this little girl that was murdered by her older brother._

_*That is awful!_

_NS: Oh, I remember that one, it wasn't a 'Hate crime' is was a 'Love Crime.'_

_WB: Yea the brother O.D. his sister with his and hers pain medication._

_GG: That is the one. You see, when we confronted him, he said that we were the only ones that cared about his sister. He was dieing from Leukemia and his sister was the only match for bone marrow._

_*What happened?_

_GG: He was in a church when we arrested him. When I asked him why he did it, he said that he did not want his sister to suffer anymore. He told me that he tried to get his parents to stop. That, and I quote " they had promised him that they would never get marrow from her again. After the last crash, they went back." By ending his explanations, he then told me, quote "I don't think you realize it Dr. Grissom, but you are doing God's work."_

_*Wow. What happened to him?_

_GG: The Judge let him go. He was to sick and favored the boy's whishes._

_*Very Interesting. Now I noticed that you guys were using 'Scientific' words. Like 'O.D.' and the two different types of crimes. What are they exactly?  
_

_WB: Well, 'O.D. is 'over dose.'_

_GS: 'Love crime' is when someone kills another out of love. They don't want that person to suffer in any way or any more than they are now._

_NS: 'Hate crime' is when someone kills the other out of hate. Either something happened to them by that person in the past or even in the present. They think that what that person did, they deserve to die for it._

_GG: In this job, there are other types, drug deals gone bad or even robbery gone badly. Here, is where we learn 'That the evidence doesn't lie, people do, but not the evidence.'_

_*That is so true. What are some others?_

_WB: Well, there is 'DB', 'COD', and 'TOD'._

_*_(laughs lightly)_I have no clue what you just said. What are they in English?  
_

_NS: 'Dead Body'_

_GG: 'Cause Of Death'_

_GS: 'Time Of Death' and in that order._

_*Ah. I get it now, you just took the first letter of every word. Silly of me. On the police shows, you hear things like '419.' What are those exactly?_

The three guys laugh at this.

_*What?_

_NS: Well Ma'am, in real life. A '419' is somebody who is illegal or looks dodgy._

_*Ah. Well, I'm as legal as this show is. So what are some of the other ones that are correct?  
_

_NS: Well, 'Ten- Double Zero' is 'officer down and all patrols respond'_

_WB: '27-1' is a 'Homicide'_

_GS: '27-2' is 'Rape', not the funniest ones._

_GG: And the ones we have the most "fun" is with a '10-28'._

_*What is that?_

_NS: A 'Missing person'_

_*Oh. The race against time. Well, that was a fun conversation. Unfortunately, we did not get to talk about the coroner's job or the stuff that happens in the lab and at the crime scenes. Well, shall I see you boys next week?  
_

_WB: How about sooner?_

_*Why Mr. Brown, are you asking me out?_

The crowd laughs and yells, 'Just say yes!'

_*I get off at 12. You can pick me up at the side gate?_

_WB: Sure._

_NS: _(laughing)_ And us other three will see ya next week at the same time._

_*Okey-dokey folks. That's all the time we have for today. Join me next week with these four CSIs in THE BLOOD AND GUTS INTERVIEW! Good-bye!!!_

**_AN:Tell me wha u think! Idc if it is flame, congrats or just plain bugs! lol Thanks 4 reading!!!! ;D_**


End file.
